A Game of Pawns and Kings
by pacifica25
Summary: She looked over the wall that caged humanity and winced at their cold words, the way they treated her now was so different to the way they'd treated her in military training, she whipped around to look at them and saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin staring at her hatred. She couldn't stand it anymore, she leant backwards and fell off Wall Rose.
1. Year 844

**Year 844**

It was quiet and solemn in Wall Maria, the sun just setting as a 10 year old realised the crime they'd just committed.

The small house was set off to the right of the closest town, the front door was slightly ajar and if you were curious enough to take a glance inside you would see bloody handprints all over the walls and places where blood had been sprayed on the floor. In the kitchen all the knives had raided and if you looked to your left you would see a bloodbath and 10 year old girl out of breath amidst the five massacred bodies. Two knives were clenched tightly in her tiny, shaking, fists, her victim's blood was sprayed all over her, a bloody handprint was around her throat. She rocked her head back in relief and watched as her breath materialised in front of her, adrenaline pounding through her ears. It was on that day that the Parmal family was wiped out.

By the 10 year old girl they'd sexually abused.

**I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin or anything you recognise, only my imagination and thoughts.**


	2. Year 845

**Year 845**

Wall Maria and Shinganshina fell.

People were running all over the place; fear hung in the air, chaos was everywhere you looked. No one cared about each other, only about themselves; they only wanted to get out alive. A small girl was shoved to the ground during the whole mess, she was stepped on and kicked around before finally getting back up again. She looked around in fear, there was nowhere to hide, the only thing she do was run in a panicked manner. Run for her unfortunate past. Run for her panicked present.

Run for her bleak future.

A short, little, blonde boy ran through the streets with his Grandpa who was gripping his hand so tightly he knew he wouldn't get lost. Everyone was running towards the boats, everyone was trying to escape this nightmare and reclaim reality. His Grandpa tripped over and scraped his hands and knees.

"Grandpa!" The little boy cried as he attempted to get his family member to stand up.

"I'm alright, let's keep going." His elder panted as he got back up. The pair of opposite generations ran together to the boats and just managed to get on.

This little boys name is Armin Arlert.

And this chapter is from his point of view.

**Armin**

Armin Arlert sat on board the cramped boat that was carrying about 100 people, he looked over the edge, he couldn't see Eren or Mikasa anywhere.

"Grandpa, I can't see my friends." He told his elder, his voice wobbling with anxiety.

"Don't worry, those two are strong, they'll be fine." His Grandfather responded, his voice was so hard and defiant that Armin couldn't find a single trace of fear in it. He turned his head back to all the desperate people waiting to get on, he could tell now that even if the Garrisons were doing all the could, they weren't doing enough. Panic would soon break out and people would start to do whatever they could just to get on.

Like kill others.

He looked past the pleading humans and saw a small girl running for her life, she was strapping 3D maneuver gear around her waist which slowed her down. He watched in surprise as she used it like a pro and shot away from the mess. She disappeared from his sight and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find her.

Armin looked back to the crowd of people and saw his two friends at the front of the line with Hannes-san, he'd made the right choice to warn Hannes-san about Eren and Mikasa.

"Armin, sit down." His Grandfather ordered, Armin hesitated at first but did as he was told, he was grateful for the fact that Hannes-san had delivered his friends to safety but why was Eren upset? Had something happened? And…

Who was that girl?

**Girl**

6.

6.

She'd killed six people before she'd even hit puberty. The first five, she'd had a food reason, you see, she couldn't have just run away from them. She'd had no money. No place to go. But the latest kill, a Garrison officer, it was all to get his 3D maneuver gear, so she could escape. He hadn't expected it, and it had been quick, so he'd felt no pain.

"_Why are you carrying around a sword girl?" The Garrison officer asked._

"_To protect myself, in case I can't escape." She explained._

"_Really? Good luck." He scoffed before turning his back on her. She lifted the sword above her head and sliced it through the air, eliminating him._  
She felt bile rise in her throat as she recalled the horrific memory. It was better than death by titan, wasn't it? She ran through the gate into Wall Maria and started using her 3DMG again; she was going so fast that she was already a fair way away from the wall when she heard it. She heard an explosion behind her and when she turned around to see what happened she saw a tall figure, a titan to be precise. It had just burst through Wall Maria.

There was no hope.

No light.

No saviour.

No nothing.

She furiously flung herself over each building with precision; she reached Wall Rose after a couple minuted of going super fast and running. She climbed the wall and sat in relief that she'd made it.

She'd only had to sacrifice someone in order to do it.

**Armin**

Wall Maria fell as easily as wiping a leaf off your shoulder. Humanity had lost. So little had survived at the cost of so many.

Humanity had lost a million people worth a whole division.

Humanity lost humanity.


End file.
